


My Hands They Shake My Head It Spins

by Vanillinzucker



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillinzucker/pseuds/Vanillinzucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamlet has frequent nightmares and Horatio comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hands They Shake My Head It Spins

It was the same dream as always, he knew that the moment it began. The sensation of knowing that you dream while you’re still dreaming was remarkable at first, but after a while he got used to it. Now it was wearing him down, tiring him so that his sleep didn’t deserve to be called that.

The scenery didn’t change: He was on a field of poppies of which he knew that they smelled like blood (or at least he thought so since he woke up one morning, his pillow wet from his bleeding nose, to that smell). There was his father, only faintly resembling his memory of his father. Then the other man appeared: Death eater, follower of Lord Voldemort. He knew this from his mother, who told him about the old times. There was peace now, in the magical world. No peace for his mind, though.

The cloak warded the death eater against being recognized while he slayed his father, but the moment he would wake up, sweating and, sometimes, screaming, was when the murderer took his hood down.

This time, when he muffled his cry in his pillow to not wake the other boys, he was not alone. “H-Horatio?” he stuttered, making out the dimly lit figure kneeling on his bed. Horatio, who brushed his black hair out of his forehead, slid his bare feet under Hamlet’s blanket. “I noticed you were having these nightmares again a few days ago” he said quietly “but the first two days you didn’t wake up”

Hamlet noticed the shadows under his friend’s eyes and the pajama the other boy was wearing.

“I’m sorry. You wouldn’t have had to-“

“Stop it” he said enraged “I worry, okay? Besides, it wasn’t that bad. I read a book. Finished an essay for Defense against the Dark Arts, too.” He smiled, but he was weary nonetheless. “Well, you can go to sleep now.” Hamlet said, pointing at the empty bed next to him. He looked around, seeing the other Ravenclaw boys snoring, all sound asleep.

The crease on Horatio’s forehead intensified. “Are you sure you won’t have that dream again?” Hamlet had two options: He could lie, but Horatio would certainly sense that. He was a great friend, not only because he could tell whether he was telling the truth, but because he never asked what the nightmare was about. The second option was telling the truth, which he preferably chose.   
“No, I’m not.”   
“Then I won’t leave.” Horatio said firmly. Hamlet wanted to say: Don’t be ridiculous. Go get some sleep for yourself. But then he started noticing all the wrong things, the things that kept him from saying the right ones.

He noticed the way Horatio’s hair stuck up, all inky black and ruffled, and the way his T-Shirt spanned over his muscly stomach when he stretched out on the bed, muscles he earned from Quidditch training and self-defense courses. He noticed his short pajama pants…. He turned away.

“Fine” he said. He lifted the blanket, so Horatio could slip under it as well. Horatio, without even hesitating, wrapped his arms around Hamlet, so that his head was resting on his chest. He put out the ghostly light that shone from his wand and snuggled his head deeper into Hamlet’s pillows. “What do you think the others will say?” Hamlet mumbled sleepily against his collar, draping his arms around him.

Horatio softly rolled his eyes “Nothing, if they know what’s good for them.” He bent forward, giving him a gentle kiss on his brow. “Sleep now.”

The next morning, when the sun drew lazy lines on the bed spread, the other guys found them, tangled together, deeply slumbering. “D’you want to wake them?” A first grader asked awed.

“Hell, no!” The others loved amiably in unison. They quickly hurried out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the Song "I and love and you" from the Avett Brothers, which is one of many wonderful songs from the playlists I downloaded this holiday. (Also, it makes me cry a bit).   
> This was actually for a creative assignment concerning Hamlet.


End file.
